


Night Time Demons

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Sam, F/M, Fluff, Negative Thoughts, Reader Insert, insecure reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hate spending your nights alone at the bunker, because your inner Demons love to come out to play. Sharing a bed with Sam on hunts keeps them at bay, maybe he will help at the bunker too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time Demons

Night time was always the worst. During the day you could paste on a smile, pretending as if everything was okay, and sometimes you even believed it yourself. But at night, you were left with only your thoughts as a companion, and they were ruthless.

It wasn't as bad when you were on hunts with Sam and Dean Winchester. The three of you would share a shabby hotel room, bunking down after you killed the Monster of the Week. Normally, you would share with Sam, even though he was a big man, he was still easier to sleep with than his older brother Dean, who seemed to thrash about in bed. One time Dean accidentally punched you, and that's when you decided it was safer to sleep with Sam.

Being in the same bed as Sam, you were able to forget all the things that crowded into your brain each night. Cuddling near his warm body, sleep would come easily, and you would wake up, fresh and rested.

But then, you had to return to the bunker, where you had your own room, your own bed, and it was then you had a hard time keeping your inner Demons away. You would stay up late, reading, or drinking, trying anything to help. But when you turned the light off and closed your eyes, they would come back, pounding on your brain, making it impossible to sleep. Thoughts of your future, how you might not have a future made your heart race. Knowing how screwed up you were, and how nobody actually cared for you brought tears to your eyes, and you knew what a freak you were.

It was then the tears came, pouring down your cheeks, soaking into the white cotton of your pillow. Clutching to it tightly, you let them flow, trying to hide from the pain clawing it's way through your chest. Some nights it was easier to fight them, and you would fall asleep. Other nights, no matter how hard you tried, they would haunt you, taunting you with what a failure you were, and how you were worthless, and sleep wouldn't come until the early hours of the morning, and you would wake up the next morning more tired than the night before.

Tonight was one of those nights, where the negative voice in your head wouldn't give you relief, taunting you worse than ever. Reminding you that you had no future, that people didn't care about you at all, that your life was worthless.

"No." You mumbled into your pillow, feeling your tears start to build, and the ache in your chest increase. Sitting up in bed, you slammed your hand on the mattress. "No I can't do this again. I can't deal with this again." You pleaded with yourself, climbing off the bed, and taking your own personal bottle of whiskey out of it's hidey hole. Taking a couple of sips, you placed it back, before laying back down, but sleep still would not come. Your brain was working on overload, and you tossed and turned, it reminding you of everything you had ever done wrong.

Finally, you gave up, your resistance fading. Standing up, you grabbed your pillow, and opened the door, tiptoeing down the hallway towards Sam's room. His door was shut, and for a moment you wanted to turn around, but the thought of going back to your room filled you with dread. Forcing yourself forward, you opened his door, peeking through the crack, your eyes growing accustomed to the darkness.

He was sprawled on the bed sleeping on his back, and you almost turned around again, not wanting to bug him. But you trudged on forward, clutching your pillow even tighter like a little girl would.

"Sam." You whispered, surprised when the tall hunter didn't even move. You tried again, and this time he woke up, grumbling about for a moment, before looking forward, at you.

"Y/N? What's a matter?" He asked, his voice deep and hoarse with sleep.

It was now or never. "I couldn't sleep." Was all you could force out.

He patted the bed next to him, and you sat. "I've noticed you've been tired the past couple of days. Why is that? You're never that way on hunts."

"Sam, if I tell you something, please don't judge me." You begged, your eyes cast down, as you realized how stupid, and insecure you were being.

"Y/N, I would never judge you." He told you, tucking your hand into his big, callused one.

"It's just that, when we are back here, I'm by myself at night, and my brain goes into over drive, telling me how stupid I am, how useless." You whispered, cringing as you waited for his answer.

He tugged on your hand, making sure you glanced up at him. "First of all, none of those things are true. You are an amazing person, someone I look up to, and think the world of. Please believe that." 

Blushing, you tucked a piece of hair behind your ear, but Sam continued. "And second, I understand where you are coming from. It's hard being alone. That's when the inner Demons come out, and believe me, I have them too. But you're brave." He told you, and your eyes shot up to his in surprise.

"I'm not brave!" You objected. "I'm in here because I'm too much of a coward to deal with this myself!"

He shook his head, his bed head falling into place. "That's why I called you brave. Instead of dealing with this on your own, you were brave enough to come to me for help."

"Thanks Sam, that means a lot." You mumbled, a little shy from all the praise.

"Maybe we can help each other battle our Demons." Sam suggested, as he leaned back in bed, getting comfortable, and you just watched him. But then he held his arm up, and smiled at you. "What are you waiting for? " He asked, and you scrambled up onto the bed, your pillow forgotten, as you cuddled against Sam, your negative thoughts being pushed away for another night.


End file.
